Combien d'autres mensonges
by Sywen Aelin
Summary: Lorsque Merlin est obligé d'utiliser la magie au regard de tous, il sait bien quelle sentence l'attend. Mais ce qui l'effraie le plus, c'est le silence d'Arthur.


Bon, c'est une fiction terminée depuis un petit moment cette fois, mais que je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de poster ici…

Cependant, quelque part, quand je l'ai eut finie, j'ai eut envie de dire « ENFIN ! », parce que s'en est encore une que j'ai commencé en Juin et qui a traîné, et traîné, et traîné… Et après une dizaine de versions, j'arrête, on va dire qu'elle est terminée… Je pensais qu'elle me convenait à peut près, je l'ai relue et il se trouve que non, pas vraiment ! Mais je n'ai pas le cœur à la reprendre encore, donc je laisse tout cela à votre appréciation personnelle !

Auteur : Sywen

Disclamers : Vous savez quoi ? Une nuit j'ai rêvé que Merlin m'appartenait… c'était le chaos total, heureusement que ce n'était qu'un rêve !

Résumé : Il n'avait pas eut le choix. C'était la seule solution. Figé au milieu de la grande cour du château bondée par les gardes, Merlin n'osait même pas relever les yeux vers Arthur, par peur de ce qu'il y trouverait.

Lorsque Merlin est obligé d'utiliser la magie au regard de tous, il sait bien quelle sentence l'attends. Mais ce qui l'effraie le plus, c'est le silence d'Arthur.

Note 1 : Normalement, ça devrait être la dernière de ce genre pendant un certain temps ! Je n'ai pas le cœur à faire du mal à quelque personnage que ce soit en ce moment (raison pour laquelle je ne commencerais encore pas mon roman pour le moment *sbaf *) Mais plutôt à leur faire de gros câlins !

Note 2 : Cette histoire ne se passe pas dans une saison spécifique, elle ne contient pas de spoilers spécifiques (mis à part de la saison 1 quoi…) et tout ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qu'on arrête les choses telles qu'elles sont dans cette saison dite 1, et qu'on fait comme si il n'y avait pas eut de suite ! (sinon y'a quelques grosses incohérences à la série quoi ^^)

Bref, je devrais vraiment arrêter d'écrire un Roman avant mes fics… Non ?

Combien d'autres mensonges ?

Il n'avait pas eut le choix. C'était la seule solution. Figé au milieu de la grande cour du château bondée par les gardes, Merlin n'osait même pas relever les yeux vers Arthur, par peur de ce qu'il y trouverait. L'endroit était silencieux comme jamais, il sentait tous les regards fixés vers lui. Sa main restait tremblante sous la puissance du sortilège qu'il venait de lancer. Après un temps qui lui parut une éternité, la voix du prince retentit.

— Arrêtez-le.

Merlin ne fit pas un geste lorsque deux mains l'empoignèrent par les bras, il se contenta de fixer le sol avec terreur alors que l'un des gardes le poussait brutalement vers l'avant. Alors qu'enfin il relevait les yeux, Arthur avait déjà le dos tourné, avançant la tête haute devant les deux soldats qui traînaient son serviteur. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône, Uther siégeait déjà. A ses côtés, Morgana observait Merlin d'un air anxieux et derrière elle, le regard de Guenièvre passa plusieurs fois du blond au brun avant de se poser sur le sol alors qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains. Merlin évita leurs regards à tous et par-dessus tout, il évita de poser les yeux sur Gaius qui apparaissait à son tour dans un coin de la salle alors qu'ils l'agenouillaient par terre et qu'Arthur continuait d'avancer pour se placer en arrière, à la droite de son père. Alors seulement, le jeune sorcier put voir son visage, son regard fermé, ses lèvres étroitement serrées et ses traits se voulant impassibles, glacés. Merlin fuit cette vision, chacun de ses membres tremblant. Il n'avait pas peur du jugement du Roi. Il n'avait pas à en avoir peur puisqu'il le connaissait déjà… Il craignait la mort, un peu, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'horreur qui le submergeait lorsque ses pensées se posaient sur le prince. A quoi pensait-il ? Haïssait-il son serviteur en cet instant ?

Bien trop inquiet pour avoir les idées claires, il n'entendit même pas ce que lui disait le roi. Les seules paroles que son esprit, trop embrumé pour comprendre les détails, saisit furent :

« Selon les lois de Camelot, Moi Uther Pendragon, te condamne à mourir par les flammes, demain à l'aube. »

Le regard figé sur Arthur qui ne lui en adressa pas même un, le jeune sorcier sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

— Emmenez-le ! S'exclama la voix d'Uther. Alors seulement, avant qu'il ne de nouveau entraîné par les gardes, le regard de Merlin revint vers lui quelques secondes. Pour le roi, cela ne devait être qu'une condamnation de plus… Déjà, il quittait la pièce.

* * *

><p>Il resta assis dans sa cellule toute la nuit, incapable de trouver le moindre sommeil. Le regard dans le vague, il ne se redressa même pas lorsque Gaius apparut de l'autre côté de ses barreaux. Celui ci le dévisagea de longues minutes, il semblait attendre que le brun dise quelque chose, comme si lui-même ne savait pas quoi lui dire, pas comment réagir.<p>

Devait-il le réconforter ?

S'énerver ?

Tenter de le rassurer ?

Le blâmer pour son inconscience ?

Lui dire que tout irait bien ?

Y avait-il seulement quelque chose à dire ?

Alors que le vieil homme commençait à regretter d'être venu, Merlin se contenta de relever la tête vers lui pour l'observer fixement.

— Lady Morgana a tenté d'intercéder en ta faveur mais Uther n'a rien voulu entendre. Lâcha enfin le médecin de la cour.

Rien d'étonnant à cela, songea Merlin, autant de la part de la pupille du roi que de celle de Pendragon lui-même. Non, ce qui inquiétait vraiment Merlin, c'était le silence d'Arthur. Cette réaction qui lui refusait le droit de savoir si toutes ces années avaient vraiment été balayées par la répulsion que la famille Pendragon éprouvait face à la magie. Il sentit le nom du prince franchir ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait pu le retenir

Gaius ne répondit rien et se contenta de hocher négativement la tête. Si Merlin n'était pas sûr de ce que cela signifiait, il n'était que moins certain encore de vouloir connaître la réponse. Saurait-il la supporter ? Alors il se contenta d'acquiescer en silence.

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire Merlin.

— Il n'y a rien à faire ou à dire Gaius… J'ai fais ce qui devait être fait. J'en connaissais les conséquences lorsque j'ai pris cette décision.

Une légère grimace déforma les traits du médecin tandis qu'il restait là sans rien dire. Il pressentait la réponse que lui donnerait le jeune sorcier, mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire.

— Que ce passe t'il ? Le brun parut soudain suspicieux.

— Tu sais quelle est la solution Merlin…

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que le concerné aperçu le morceau de métal que le vieil homme tournait nerveusement entre ses doigts. Une clef. Il releva brutalement la tête et fixa son tuteur en déglutissant, l'air lui manqua, il semblait tétanisé par cette alternative.

— Non… murmura-t-il. Je ne saurais m'en…

— C'est ton unique chance ! Coupa le vieil homme d'un ton sans appel.

— Je ne saurais m'enfuir Gaius ! Arthur pense que je suis un traître. Que pensera-t-il si je fuis ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça vous savez que ce que je dis est vrai.

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa et ne sachant que répondre, le médecin de cour évita quelques secondes le regard du plus jeune. Mais lorsque celui ci se remit à parler, il l'observa avec attention.

— Je ne pourrais abandonner Camelot, ni même penser ne jamais revoir ma mère parce qu'Uther pensera pouvoir me trouver à Ealdor … Se cacher n'est pas une vie. Sans compter Arthur. Je n'abandonnerais pas Arthur.

Le médecin ferma les yeux dans une vaine tentative pour cacher sa douleur. Même dans un instant pareil, son protégé continuait de juger cette histoire de destinée plus importante ? De penser au prince de Camelot, avant de penser à sa propre survie ?

Cependant, lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, il accepta d'un signe de tête et rangea la clef dans l'unique poche de son vêtement.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

A la surprise de son aîné, Merlin sourit.

— Merci. Après un léger silence et voyant que l'autre ne comprenait plus, il poursuivit, de m'avoir hébergé, d'avoir été presque un père pour moi, et d'être venu ce soir.

Le médecin de la cour hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire.

— Merci d'avoir été le fils que je n'ai jamais eut.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que le vieil homme ne tourne les talons. Merlin le stoppa d'une voix hésitante.

— Demain… Je ne veux pas que vous voyez ça.

— Je ne te laisserai pas Merlin, fut la seule réponse qui résonna légèrement entre les murs froids avant qu'il ne quitte les lieux.

Le silence revint après que la porte ne se soit fermée en grinçant sur le médecin.

Lorsque l'aube perça ses barreaux, il n'avait pas une fois fermé l'œil. Comment l'aurait-il put ? Un bruit retentit à l'entrée des cachots. Prostré contre le mur, il s'aperçut enfin du goût amer qui flottait dans sa bouche pourtant sèche, de son estomac retourné, noué depuis le milieu de la nuit et de cet état étrange, bien qu'alerte, qui suivait les nuits blanches. Cet état dans lequel il se trouvait... De nouveau, du bruit se fit entendre et le regard de Merlin quitta le ciel pour se poser sur le prince qui apparaissait de l'autre côté de ses barreaux. Était-ce déjà l'heure ?

Mais Arthur était seul, il fixa son ancien serviteur de longues minutes en silence, ignorant la respiration mal assurée et le regard de ce dernier.

— Arthur je…

— Combien ? Le prince se décida enfin à parler, coupant court à la tentative d'explication du sorcier. Combien d'autres mensonges ?

Des mensonges… Il y en avait eut tant. Alors Merlin ne répondit rien, et tandis qu'il gardait le silence, le prince hocha la tête froidement avant de se détourner.

— Arthur je suis désolé ! Merlin avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour garder le contrôle de sa voix lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase, et, si il n'avait pas fixé le blond aussi intensément, il n'aurait jamais remarqué la micro hésitation dans la démarche d'Arthur à ces mots, avant qu'il n'appelle les gardes.

Il l'entraînèrent vers la cour du château où son bûcher l'attendait. _Son_. Bûcher. Cette perspective était plus effrayante maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à l'empilement de bois qui bientôt, serait en feu. La poigne sur son épaule le poussa brutalement en avant et il trébucha légèrement alors qu'une question s'imposait à lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé penser à ça le jour de son exécution. 'A quel point cela serait-il douloureux ?' Il lui sembla soudain que brûler vif figurait parmi les manières les plus atroces de perdre la vie. Doucement, il s'avança parmi les gens qui le dévisageaient. Il crût apercevoir Gwen au loin, qui le visage baigné de larmes se retournait pour disparaître dans la hall du château alors qu'il croisait son regard. Tellement vite. Cela s'était-il réellement produit ? Son ventre se serra. Alors qu'il arrivait au pied du bûcher, il déglutit et revisita des yeux les façades aujourd'hui si ternes du château qu'il avait parcourut tant de fois. Son regard tomba sur la fenêtre où Lady Morgana avait coutume de se tenir. Elle était là, le visage fermé, comme pour lui remémorer le jour lointain de son arrivée dans la cité.

Tout se déroula comme si il ne possédait plus vraiment le contrôle de son corps alors qu'il montait vers la mort, suivit par son garde. Il était comme dans un état second qui l'empêchait de ressentir la moindre peur, le moindre sentiment, comme anesthésié. Ce fut certainement pour cela qu'il réussit si facilement à faire signe à Gaius que tout irait bien lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Et pourtant le regard d'Arthur le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Le prince le sondait désormais sévèrement, avec une expression que le jeune sorcier interpréta comme de l'aversion pure. Alors il perdit tout repère et ferma les yeux. Parce que c'était définitivement trop douloureux de croiser tous ces regards. Il préférait tout oublier. Que la mort vienne vite. Oui, qu'elle se dépêche désormais. Si il avait rouvert les yeux, il aurait vu le regard d'Arthur qui changeait légèrement alors que la torche s'approchait du bois, prenant une teinte troublée et douloureuse. Il l'aurait certainement vu déglutir, même s'il aurait certainement manqué l'instant où les lèvres du prince remuèrent silencieusement. Murmurant un 'je suis désolé' à peine perceptible.

Mais il ne les réouvrit pas et le feu l'enveloppa bientôt totalement dans la cour silencieuse.

Mourir par les flammes devait indubitablement être la plus ignoble façon de quitter le monde qui soit, décida-t-il finalement avant que la douleur ne devienne trop forte pour qu'il puisse réfléchir et qu'il perde conscience.

* * *

><p>Morgana se redressa brutalement dans la nuit. Encore l'un de ces cauchemars… Elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir dans les détails de ce qu'il s'y produisait, et pourtant il lui semblait avoir été tellement réel. Il y avait ce garçon. Ce garçon que tous semblaient si bien connaître. Ce garçon qu'elle était absolument certaine de n'avoir jamais rencontré, et qui pourtant, lui semblait si proche, si familier. Accusé de sorcellerie. Mais elle ne parvint pas à se souvenir nettement de son visage. Son souffle retrouvait difficilement un rythme normal et elle appela faiblement Gwen, son cœur battant la chamade. Lorsque sa suivante s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sourit confusément. Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout ! N'est ce pas ?<p>

Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées lorsque Merlin quitta Ealdor pour débarquer à Camelot, apportant avec lui toute son innocence et sa bonne humeur, et ce rêve était déjà bien loin dans l'esprit de Morgana. Un rêve qu'elle avait fait un jour, et qui avait finit par s'effacer, faute de s'ancrer dans la réalité. La première fois qu'elle croisa le regard du jeune homme qui devait par la suite devenir le serviteur du prince, il sembla à la pupille du roi qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Ce n'était qu'un trouble, une impression éclipsée par l'état nauséeux dans lequel la mettait l'exécution d'un nouveau sorcier dans la cour du château. Une impression qu'elle oublia sur le champ, alors qu'elle refermait sa fenêtre, prise d'un profond malaise.

Fin

* * *

><p>Edit [parce que bibi n'est pas toujours bien réveillée] : Les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, même quand elles sont mauvaises, ça permet de faire des progrès. 3<p> 


End file.
